DS Automobiles
As a standalone brand: | founder = Groupe PSA | location_city = Paris | location_country = France | locations = | area_served = Worldwide, except United States, Canada, Mexico, and South Asia | key_people = Yves Bonnefont, CEO | products = Automobiles | production = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | assets = | equity = | owner = Groupe PSA | parent = Citroën | num_employees = | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | slogan = Spirit of avant-garde | intl = }} DS is the premium brand of Groupe PSA. The DS marque was first announced in early 2009 by Citroën as a premium sub-brand added to certain models, with DS being an abbreviation of Different Spirit or Distinctive Series (although the reference to the historical Citroën DS is evident), to run in parallel to its mainstream cars. The name is also a play on words, as in French it is pronounced like the word déesse, meaning goddess. Since 2015 (and since 2012 already in China), the Citroen branding was dropped from the DS line models, and DS continued as a standalone brand. According to PSA CEO Carlos Tavares, DS will keep using the same platforms and dealerships as other PSA models, but will distinguish itself from Citroën cars by using "separate manufacturing and engineering standards". The DS line started with the Citroën DS3 in early 2010, a small car based on the floor plan of the new C3. The Citroën DS3 is based on the concept of the Citroën C3 Pluriel model and the Citroën DS Inside concept car. The Citroën DS3 is customisable with various roof colours that can contrast with the body panels. The Citroën DS3 was named 2010 Car of the Year by Top Gear Magazine, awarded first supermini four times in a row by the JD Power Satisfaction Survey UK and second most efficient supermini (Citroën DS3 1.6 e-HDi 115 Airdream : True MPG 63.0mpg) by What Car ? behind the Citroën C3. In 2013, the Citroën DS3 was again the most sold premium subcompact car with 40% of these market shares in Europe, validating the business model of this product development. The DS series is deeply connected to Citroën, as the DS4, launched in 2010, is based on the 2008 Citroën Hypnos concept car and the DS5, following in 2011, is based on the 2005 Citroën C-SportLounge concept car. Their rear badge is a new DS logo rather than the familiar Citroën double chevron, and all will have markedly different styling from their equivalent sister car. Citroën has produced several dramatic-looking concept sports cars of late with the fully working Citroën Survolt being badged as a DS. Indeed, the 2014 DS Divine concept car develops the Citroën Survolt prototype as the future sport coupé of the DS range. In China, DS vehicles have been sold in separate dealerships since 2014. DS models for sale in China are produced by the Changan PSA joint venture based in Shenzhen. The DS 5LS and DS 6WR are only sold in China. With the facelift of the DS5 in 2015, the DS brand was also separated from the Citroën brand in Europe and standalone DS dealerships are planned worldwide. Sales Current product lineup All current DS models, except for the DS 4 S, the DS 5 LS and the DS 6, are facelifted cars that were originally marketed as Citroën DS cars. * DS 3 * DS 3 Cabrio * DS 4 * DS 4 Crossback * DS 4S * DS 5 * DS 5LS * DS 6 See also * Citroën * Luxury vehicle References Notes Category:Citroën Category:French companies established in 2009 Category:Luxury motor vehicle manufacturers